Akai Sustrai
|imagecaption= |alias= Hero of Hope |race= Human |gender= Male |age= 10 |age at debut= 10 |hair color= Red |eye color= Blue |affiliation= Jukuro Ikushima |previous affiliation= |team= |previous team= |status= Active |relatives= Parents (deceased) |counterpart= |occupation= Mage |magic= Puppet Summoner Magic |curse= |weapons= |asterisk= |expy= Masaru Daimon |original series= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls |chapter debut= Chapter 230 }} Akai Sustrai is a child mage and convicted murderer. Akai is considered a prodigy in his use of Puppet Summoner Magic, especially at the tender young age of ten. Personality Befitting his age, Akai is a rather immature individual. Having been convicted as an adult for the murder of his parents, Akai demands he be treated like an adult as a result. Despite this, he still has temper tantrums, crying when people refuse to acknowledge him as an adult and point out his obvious young age. As well as this, he appears to have a naive outlook on life, believing himself to be a Hero of Hope that punishes bad adults, which is further emphasised by his belief that he is more than capable of apprehending all of Philosopher's Stone's enemies during the Guild War, and that in doing so he'll prove the existence of Jukuro Ikushima. It would also seem that Akai is easily manipulated, having been convinced by Jukuro Ikushima that his parents were demons that needed to be killed. He was also convinced that Jukuro was his older sister, and continued to attest to her existence even when threatened with severe injuries by Audrey Belladona. History At the start of X791, Akai murdered both of his parents, having been convinced by a woman claiming to be his older sister that they were demons and deserved to be punished. Following his arrest, it was revealed at his trial that Akai was indeed an only child and that there were no records of the woman that claimed to be his older sister existed. Despite this, his lawyer was unable to convince the jury to return a verdict of insanity and Akai was subsequently found guilty. He was incarcerated in the Magic Council's prison wing in the city of Era for the double murder. During the Guild War's Battle of Era, incited by Philosopher's Stone later in the same year, Rolo Haliburton and Mao Conroy released Akai - as well as all of Era's prisoners - with the declaration that any inmate that fought in the name of Philosopher's Stone would receive either a pardon or reduced sentence once the war was over. Taking full advantage of his ill-gained freedom, having also successfully evaded the subterfuge of Macbeth, Richard Buchanan and Sawyer against their fellow prisoners, Akai went to engage the mages of Phoenix Grave: Clarice Helena Diana Spay, Mace Orlando, and Heidy Marie Janice Orenstein III, using his Puppet Summoner Magic. With his Super Mega Metal Face, Akai destroyed a building and attempted to strike down the three Phoenix Grave mages. After missing, the three recognized him having heard the details of his background and trial earlier in the year. Akai was upset when they all pointed out that he's only a child, claiming that he is an adult and demands to be treated like one, whilst at the same time throwing a temper tantrum; claiming that his Big Sis does exist, that he'll become the hero of Philosopher's Stone and will rid the world of all demons afterwards. Before he was capable of attacking the three any further, his puppet was destroyed by Audrey Belladona utilizing her new magic. Akai is then violently pinned to the ground and berated in Audrey's uniquely crass way. In doing so, and despite his initial protestations, Akai ceases to try and use his magic further to attack Audrey and the three members of Phoenix Grave, having been threatened with mutilation by Audrey.Fairy Without Wings: Chapter 230 Relationships Jukuro Ikushima Magic and Abilities Puppet Summoner Magic *Super Mega Metal Face Trivia Battles and Events *Battle of Era :*Akai Sustrai vs. Clarice Spay, Mace Orlando, Heidy Orenstein & Audrey Belladona - defeated References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spoiler